


Blame It On The Twins

by thelucky13



Series: It Started With Fox Ears [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Grumpy Derek Hale, Hormones, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Stiles, Riding, Top Derek, Werefox Stiles, briefly, mention of pack, until he's not, well he's four months, werefox!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelucky13/pseuds/thelucky13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek through Stiles' pregnancy, with sexy times because I can never not. Sequal to Fox Ears Are A Blessing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On The Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope y'all enjoy this!c: Sorry it took me so long to write..I really have no excuse I just procrastinate. I'm supposed to be doing a project. LOL

"Deeerrreeeeekkk!!! I'm _dyyyiiinnngggg_!!!" Stiles called from the bedroom as Derek prepared their dinner. He rolled his eyes and put the lasanga into the oven, and went over to set the table. "Stiles, you're not dying, you just need to get off your ass and come help me with the salad!" The dark haired man called back. "But Derreekk! Your kids are hurting my tummy! It's all your fault!" He whined as he starfished out onto the bed.

Derek walked into the room carrying a tray of pickles-as requested by his pregnant husband ten minutes prier- and saw him blowing bubbles with the gum that he'd been chewing for about three hours. "Stiles, spit that gum out and eat your pickles so you can get up and help me with dinner." He grumbled. Stiles mumbled something about ungrateful werewolf sperm doners and curled onto his side, under the covers.

"Derek come cuddle with me, babe." He said with a pouty face. "Stiles, no. You need to come make the salad before the pack shows up." But he felt himself giving in slowly when he heard Stiles sniffle into the pillow.

"Baby, Stiles, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset." Derek sighed as he climbed into the bed and curled into the warmth of the smaller man. "Ugh! Stupid hormones! I hate being all emotional, I must be so annoying." He said darkly when he wiped his eyes and curled further into the pillows. "Baby, c'mere. Look at me. Stiles." Derek said, trying to soothe him.

Immidiantly feeling guilty for making Stiles feel sad because of something he cant help. He turned the younger man around and cupped his face in his large hands, kissing his face and stroking his hair. "Don't be upset, you cant help it babe. It's okay." He kissed Stiles softly on the lips and rubbed his barley there belly.

He knew werewolf pregnancies tended to develop faster and since Stiles was part fox (and male) it would be harder on him.

"I just feel restless because I cant shift and the pups keep moving around and they just hate me _sooo_ much so they keep kicking- and are they even _supposed_ to be kicking because I'm only four months, that's not normal!- and I just want to eat everything and I'm so horny Derek I just need your dick all the time and-" Derek cut off his rambling by kissing his lips hard and stroking his back.

"Shhh baby it's okay. I've got you" Derek turned them over until Stiles was straddling his hips and continued running his hands up and down his mate's sides. He brought the younger man closer, kissed and making him grind down against his cock. They quickly got rid of their pesky clothes and by the time Derek had two fingers up his ass, Stiles was already hard and leaking. "Derek, fuck. _C'mon_." Stiles panted and he rocked back and forth on his fingers.

Derek didn't want to hurt his husband, but the choice was taken from him as Stiles got hold of his cock and lowered himself down onto the thick length, surrounding Derek into his tight heat. His wolf was whining and pawing to be let loose and claim his mate again and again because Stiles was _his_ and he's _carrying his pups_. The thought made Derek's fangs elongate and his eyes bleed red, the reaction causing Stiles' ears to peek out for the first time in weeks and his little fox teeth to peek out from behind his lips. Stiles bounced up and down on his dick, a moaning panting mess. Derek's head was thrown back against the pillows, his mouth open, letting out grunts and hitched breaths. Stiles felt the familiar sparks of pleasure coursing from the tip of his spine, his toes curling as his orgasm overtook him, as he continued grinding onto Derek's cock. Letting out a high pitched whine he came in white ropes covering Derek's abs and chest. He fell limp into the mess and let Derek slip out of him and turn them over, jerking himself off and finishing all over Stiles.

They laid there for awhile and curled up into each other, Derek rubbing Stiles' belly, feeling the cubs kicking and listening to the two heartbeats. Stiles felt a small smile creep onto his face at the sight of Derek; relaxed, with a grin on his face, looking down at the swell of his belly as if he's the happiest person on earth. As if reading his mind, Derek looked up at him with a smile, "I love you, Stiles." he said quietly, as if it were a secret between only the two of them. It probably is, no one can understand this amount of happiness and love the two have for each other. "I love you too, Derek." Stiles replied, kissing his werewolf husband passionately.

And if the lasagna burned to a crisp, and the pack had to go out to eat after the wolf and fox took a steamy shower- well, they can blame it on the twins.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! And please let me know if I missed any tags, I'm still kinda new at this;-;


End file.
